


【曼陀罗】Love like this

by Mulinyuan



Category: Cristiano Ronaldo - Fandom, cristiano - Fandom
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulinyuan/pseuds/Mulinyuan
Summary: 谁会信呢？谁会相信尤文图斯斥巨资迎娶的世界最佳球员、皇家马德里的传奇、葡萄牙的英雄、无数粉丝的梦中情人、全球最性感男性排行前一百的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，在马里奥·曼朱基奇先生面前就是个恃美行凶的妖精呢？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 现实向 更衣室play NC·17

1  
说来你可能不信，马里奥·曼朱基奇先生，本届世界杯亚军：克罗地亚的核心中锋，最近总感到自己的人身安全受到了威胁，然而他还没处说理去。  
谁会信呢？谁会相信尤文图斯斥巨资迎娶的世界最佳球员、皇家马德里的传奇、葡萄牙的英雄、无数粉丝的梦中情人、全球最性感男性排行前一百的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，本质上是个恃美行凶的妖精呢？  
但如果你要曼朱基奇先生拿出证据来，那未免太简单了。

当克里斯蒂亚诺换下品味糟糕的私服，赤裸着上半身在更衣室里随意走动的时候，有时候他会在曼朱基奇先生旁边坐下来，跟他有一搭没一搭地聊些什么。那双全世界最昂贵的腿便会有意无意地蹭过克罗地亚人的裤管。  
至于为什么是裤管？当然是因为他的训练短裤拉得太高了。  
葡萄牙人有一双修长得过分、被人戏称着“能玩一年”的腿，不过显然他对此毫无所觉，任由运动过后温热的肌肤贴在曼朱基奇先生身上。  
克罗地亚人尝试过躲开，但克里斯蒂亚诺像没有骨头一样软——他总有办法把自己黏在曼朱基奇先生身上。  
克里斯蒂亚诺在更衣室里的人气很高，明明才是个初来乍到的新人，却像在伯纳乌时那样，甚至更受欢迎。  
年轻人崇拜他，上了年纪的老将也足够尊重他，他们开玩笑的时候其乐融融，没有人在意克里斯蒂亚诺是不是坐在自己的位置上——唔，也许除了迪巴拉先生和本坦库尔先生。  
克里斯蒂亚诺经常听不懂他们用意大利语讲的笑话，但他并不找自己的葡萄牙队友坎塞洛先生做翻译，照旧黏在克罗地亚人旁边。  
理由是什么呢？  
当有人好奇地问起的时候，克里斯蒂亚诺自来熟地揽住了克罗地亚人的脖颈，姿态亲昵又熟稔：“马里奥在马德里待过一阵，我们当然有共同语言。”  
——瞧瞧吧？他多会找借口。  
换做都灵人民的小宝石或者科斯塔先生，要是能有克罗地亚人的待遇，估计已经高兴得飞起来了。但曼朱基奇先生不会，他甚至不会露出微笑，毕竟他是严肃的、不苟言笑的Mr. no good。  
“不是吗？马里奥。”葡萄牙人偏头看向他，这个动作让他们的距离更近了，近到曼朱基奇先生能够清晰地看见，那双深邃迷人的眼眸里泛着焦糖般的色泽，随着他的睫毛轻眨，显得那么晶亮。  
他们交战了不少次，在慕尼黑、在马德里、在加的夫……这是他们第一次肩并肩地坐在一处，不存在针锋相对，也无关胜负——但正与之前那么多次对立时一样，克罗地亚人不想认输。  
曼朱基奇先生皱了皱眉，露出一个多少带点敷衍的微笑，用英语低声回答道：“或许吧。”  
——或许你风流成性、以撩人取乐，或许你只是享受征服老对手的快感，但无论是哪一个，我都不会束手就擒。


	2. Chapter 2

其实那种程度的靠近，在克里斯蒂亚诺眼里根本算不上撩拨，只是从队友过渡到朋友的亲密罢了，对曼朱基奇先生来说却好像有点超过了。  
当葡萄牙人的拥抱太过紧密，或是笑容太过灿烂，又或许……当克里斯蒂亚诺在他耳畔说话的时候，克罗地亚人的身体都格外僵硬。  
他开始有意识地躲着克里斯蒂亚诺。他们出现在更衣室的时间会明显的错开，分组训练后的庆祝他也有意避开葡萄牙人上前的拥抱。  
——他以为这样就可以避免危险，他错了。  
——幸运之神永远站在克里斯蒂亚诺这一侧。

这一天，曼朱基奇先生本可以在加练的葡萄牙人回来之前离开更衣室的，但接到的电话大大延迟了他的计划。等他准备开始收拾带回家的东西的时候，葡萄牙人的身影已经出现在了更衣室里。  
“嗨，马里奥。”克里斯蒂亚诺的声音轻松而愉快，他拎着毛巾擦拭汗水，眼神在曼朱基奇先生凌乱摆了一地的私人物品上一扫而过，轻易地得出了克罗地亚人还得再收拾一阵的结论。  
“需要帮忙吗？”葡萄牙人的脚步在曼朱基奇先生的专属座位前停了下来，他没等克罗地亚人回答，就随意地把毛巾搭在肩膀上，蹲下身来。  
那句冷冰冰的“不用”便哽在了曼朱基奇先生的喉咙里。  
他坐在座位上，克里斯蒂亚诺蹲在他身前，准确地说…….那是个危险的位置，葡萄牙人的肩膀只需要动一动就可以贴在男人的腿上。假如把他整个人向右平移一点，那就正对着曼朱基奇先生的胯下。  
他就知道……他本该避免这种情况发生的，避免和克里斯蒂亚诺单独同处一室。  
假如克里斯蒂亚诺能够安分地帮助曼朱基奇先生收拾完就离开，事情还来得及挽回——可惜克里斯从来不是什么乖宝宝。  
一只手搭上了曼朱基奇先生的膝盖，让克罗地亚人下意识地一颤：“你、你在干什么？”从他的角度向下看去，葡萄牙人的双眉紧蹙着，将落不落的汗珠摇摇欲坠，一切都让他显得那么……脆弱。  
他搭在男人膝盖上的手蓦地收紧，攥住了可怜的训练短裤。“嘶……”他抬眸望向曼朱基奇先生，露出一副委屈又无辜的样子：“我腿抽筋了。”  
正如他说的那样，克里斯蒂亚诺修长的腿在微微颤抖，他腿一软坐在了地板上，紧挨着克罗地亚人的身体。  
在那一刻，似乎有什么思绪在曼朱基奇先生的脑海里炸开了。  
那是他欧冠赛场上的老对手，曾经的伯纳乌国王，无论是对拜仁慕尼黑、马德里竞技或是尤文图斯，克里斯蒂亚诺都进过不少球。  
而现在，他就在自己的脚边。  
他在球场上强大无所不能，令一切对手俯首称臣；但此刻他居于弱势，毫不遮掩地在克罗地亚人暴露出自己脆弱的一面。  
——还有谁能比他更矛盾而迷人吗？

他俯下腰去，手指缓慢有力地抬起克里斯蒂亚诺的下颌，令那个一举一动都散发着摄人魅力的男人仰视着自己。  
葡萄牙人表现得温驯而服从，他顺着曼朱基奇先生手指的力度抬眸，焦糖般甜蜜的深棕色瞳仁便只映着克罗地亚人的模样了。  
“What are you fucking doing?”男人用英语问道，他见克里斯没有回答，干脆弯下腰去，此时他们四目相对，彼此之间的距离不过两三公分。  
“或者说，你想要我做什么？”曼朱基奇先生的音色低沉。  
葡萄牙人的神情仍天真而无辜，诱惑却自然而然地散发出来。“什么？”他疑惑地歪了歪头：“我只是想帮你啊，可是腿抽筋了……好痛。”  
他稍微调整了下姿势，现在两只手臂都得寸进尺地搭在克罗地亚人的大腿上了，葡萄牙人半跪半坐着，下颌还乖巧地待在曼朱基奇先生的掌心，仿佛无形之间透露着一个讯息：你可以掌控我的一切。

“是吗？”男人轻笑了一声，他难得对克里斯蒂亚诺露出笑容，但这个表情在此时却显得格外危险，葡萄牙人小兽般的直觉让他微微一颤。  
捏在他下颌的力度突然加大，克罗地亚人压上来的吻急切而粗暴，犹如攻城略地般侵入克里斯蒂亚诺的领地，不仅凶狠地舔弄着葡萄牙人敏感的口腔内壁，还吸吮着可口的津液，挑逗着他的软舌。  
曼朱基奇先生的吻技似乎好得过头了，起码远远超过了克里斯蒂亚诺的预期。葡萄牙人被这个漫长而磨人的吻折腾得几乎窒息，在缺氧的边缘，他这样想道——我真的是在掰弯直男吗？怎么他好像比我还熟练？  
克罗地亚人恋恋不舍地舔了舔唇，他的眼眸里露出极具侵略性的光芒，伸手扣住克里斯蒂亚诺的后脑：“你选哪张嘴？上面还是下面？”  
——如果你只是想要一次放纵的欢愉，我尽可以满足你，当然只限于这一次，不过，你若是把我当成你的猎物，那真是再愚蠢不过了。

“什么？”克里斯蒂亚诺睁着迷茫的眼眸，其间闪动着湿漉漉的水光，“我不知道你在说什么——啊！”他的尾音成了一声不小的尖叫。  
男人轻易地揽住他柔韧纤细的腰肢，把他一下提起来，放在自己专属的座位上，当克里斯蒂亚诺向后躲的时候，后背只能抵上冰冷的墙壁。  
——他无处可逃。  
克罗地亚人开始扒他的衣服，刚加练完的克里斯蒂亚诺根本无力抵抗。本来就拉得很高的短裤被轻易地扯下来，露出黑色的CR7内裤；连上半身也不放过，JL标志的训练服被男人丢到地上，混着他的私人物品一起。  
不到一分钟，葡萄牙人便是赤裸的了。他看上去羞窘极了，神色里十分无辜又清纯：“马里奥……你等等，你是不是误会了什么——唔啊。”  
男人抚上他胸前的双手令克里斯蒂亚诺的话语戛然而止，那双带着薄茧的大手熟练地捻着葡萄牙人浅褐色的乳尖，肆意揉捏着鼓胀的胸部。  
曼朱基奇先生把克里斯蒂亚诺紧紧地禁锢在他的双腿与墙壁之间，训练短裤下火热的性器已经顶起了裤裆，明明葡萄牙人除了内裤什么都脱下来了，他却还衣冠完整，依然是一本正经的模样。  
“不就是想要我干你吗？还装什么？”克罗地亚人嗤笑了一声，他终于开始慢条斯理地脱自己的衣服，至于克里斯蒂亚诺，已经在男人的钳制下抖得像只瑟瑟发抖的兔子了。  
“这太超过了……马里奥，我没有……”葡萄牙人试图为自己辩解，可在只有他们两个人的更衣室里，谁会听呢？  
当他们终于赤裸相对的时候，克罗地亚人粗大的性器已经蓄势待发了，他倒不急着享用自己送上门来的猎物，而是手法色情地开始挑逗克里斯蒂亚诺的性欲——尽管葡萄牙人已经是半勃起的状态了。  
他捏住克里斯蒂亚诺黑色内裤下硬挺的性器，恶意地揉捏了两下：“你这里可不是这么说的，小克里斯见到我不是很兴奋吗？”  
“不……”克里斯蒂亚诺的身躯颤抖着，眼眸湿漉漉的像是要哭出来了，“别，我还没有洗澡。我……”  
“那有什么关系？我看出来你已经迫不及待了，不是吗？葡萄牙的小荡妇。”男人特意用克里斯蒂亚诺听得懂的英语这样说道。  
葡萄牙人被这样的Dirty talk惊到了，他试图向后躲避开克罗地亚人撸动他阴茎的手，要害部位却被曼朱基奇先生不轻不重地捏了一下——但这也足够他疼的了，男人的手十分有力。  
“别装了，被我强奸就那么让你兴奋吗？”克罗地亚人甚至还有闲心腾出手来拍了克里斯蒂亚诺的屁股一巴掌，圆润挺翘的臀肉颤颤巍巍地抖了一下，令葡萄牙人的喉咙里发出难堪的呜咽声。  
他柔韧的腰肢随着克罗地亚人撸动性器的动作轻轻摆动，曼朱基奇先生当然发现了这个，他加快了动作，更俯下身去舔弄葡萄牙人格外敏感的乳尖，终于让克里斯蒂亚诺在十几分钟内射了出来。  
“唔——”葡萄牙人压抑住了将要出口的呻吟，乳白的精液射在他形状漂亮的腹肌上，一些则射的更远，到了克罗地亚人身上。  
曼朱基奇先生并没有生气，他用手指一一揩去，递到克里斯蒂亚诺唇边，命令葡萄牙人悉数舔干净，克里斯只能可怜巴巴地照做。  
至于射在克里斯蒂亚诺漂亮腹肌上的，曼朱基奇先生也没有浪费，他半跪下来，将那些精液蘸在手指上，粗鲁地掰开葡萄牙人试图夹紧的双腿，开拓着那极为隐秘的部位。  
克里斯蒂亚诺的双腿无力地被掰开，张大成M型，这样的柔韧在男性中较为少见，也令克罗地亚人十分满意，但他并不会这么简单地放过葡萄牙人。  
“你做的还不够好。”曼朱基奇先生推进了一根手指，他的指尖所及之处是一片紧致干涩，幸好有精液的润滑才不至于伤到克里斯蒂亚诺。  
“要成为合格的小荡妇可不容易。”他不紧不慢地继续着动作，从表情和语气上根本看不出来，他的阴茎已经硬到快要爆炸了。  
“难道你不应该准备好自己再来勾引我吗？”他又加了一根手指，继续深入地探索能带给克里斯蒂亚诺无上欢愉的那一点。  
克罗地亚人没费多少力气就找到了，克里斯蒂亚诺被他色情的手法挑逗得根本压抑不住呻吟，忍不住小声地喘息起来，下意识地把腰部向曼朱基奇先生挺过去。  
“想……想要更多。”他难耐地微微扭动起来。  
“嘘——别着急，小骚货。”感受到自己的三根手指在被克里斯蒂亚诺的小穴夹紧，曼朱基奇先生用另一只手捏了捏他的屁股，“等会儿有你受的。”  
葡萄牙人偷偷看了眼克罗地亚人的大家伙，暗暗咋舌于那惊人的尺寸，在男人看不到的地方，他悄悄舔了舔唇瓣，露出一个狡黠的笑容。  
男人的粗大性器终于顶上了那个紧致温热的秘穴，在克里斯蒂亚诺似痛苦似欢愉的呻吟中，整根阴茎终于缓缓没入了他的体内。  
“不……不要，拿出去——”克里斯蒂亚诺好像现在才想起来要抵抗，他推距着克罗地亚人压上来的身体，收效却甚微。  
曼朱基奇先生将一切尽收眼底，他边享受着紧致的快感，边欣赏着葡萄牙人欲迎还拒的姿态，不顾克里斯蒂亚诺的抗拒，开始疾风骤雨般地抽插起来。  
克罗地亚人粗长的阴茎重重地顶弄到克里斯蒂亚诺体内的最深处，几乎要贯穿了他整个人，没等克里斯适应这样的快感，他就快速地拔了出来，又一次插到最里面。  
囊袋重重地拍打在克里斯蒂亚诺绝妙的屁股上，发出淫靡的“啪啪”声。温热的内壁紧紧包裹着曼朱基奇先生巨大的性器，这便是最好的催情剂了，引诱得男人比任何时候都要粗暴地操弄着身下的人。  
“不可以……太深了……啊！唔…….”灭顶的快感顺着克里斯蒂亚诺的尾椎一直延伸到头顶，他彻底被克罗地亚人兼具力道与技巧的操干折磨疯了，G点被疯狂顶弄的快感几乎要让葡萄牙人尖叫出声。  
在他的性爱体验里，没有一次比这个更爽了。  
他们现在处于尤文图斯的更衣室里，视线所及之处是队友们身后的号码，一门之隔外便是走廊，不知道什么时候就会路过训练基地的工作人员。  
男人的大手紧紧箍住了他的腰肢，把他牢牢钉死在粗长的阴茎上，不顾他的挣扎与哭喊，在他的身上鞭挞征伐着。  
——他怎么会把曼朱基奇当做猎物呢？  
——这太愚蠢了。  
——明明这个男人才是伺机而动的狩猎者。  
“我的小荡妇，怎么样？爽吗？”周遭的一切都模糊了起来，唯有克罗地亚人低沉的声音格外清晰，他舔吻着克里斯蒂亚诺的耳垂，冲耳廓里吐着温热的气息。  
“你的勾引很成功，不过现在看来你才是输家吧？”他的声音里难以掩饰恶意与胜者的得意洋洋，“不过我想，你赢了那么多次，也该输给我了。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺的脑子昏昏沉沉的，他眼神迷蒙，被克罗地亚人下半身有力的冲撞顶得来回起伏，于是下意识地用手臂勾住了曼朱基奇先生脖颈，他的小穴还在一张一合地夹紧，企图把男人的阴茎永远留在里面。  
“唔……好，是我输了。”他浑身颤栗着，被男人操弄的快感支配了一切，“快——用力操我……呜呜。”克里斯蒂亚诺已经不知道自己在说什么了，短短的一句话里他既用了西班牙语还夹杂着马德拉岛的俚语。  
克罗地亚人听不懂，只能用更加有力的顶弄回敬他，曼朱基奇先生捏着克里斯蒂亚诺的屁股狠狠冲刺，把葡萄牙人的小腹都顶得微微鼓起，让小荡妇在他身下哭叫着又射了一次。  
“你承认输给我了？小荡妇。不过现在已经没什么关系了。”克罗地亚人的动作终于温柔了下来，力度稍微减弱，但技巧仍然够克里斯蒂亚诺受的。  
九浅一深的操弄，每一次进入都磨蹭着最令克里斯蒂亚诺快乐的那一点碾过去，让葡萄牙人的脚尖都绷紧了，只能被动地抱着男人宽厚的肩膀，随着动作起伏，任他予取予求。  
“因为现在你是我的，你是我一个人的小荡妇。”他扒开克里斯蒂亚诺环住他脖颈的一只手，带着他摸向两个人交合的位置，湿漉漉的穴口正在不知羞耻地吮吸着男人的粗长阴茎。  
“你不能再去找任何人，明白吗？”克罗地亚人摸着克里斯蒂亚诺被撑得满满的小穴，引得葡萄牙人发出更加放荡的呻吟。  
“唔……好，我只是你一个人的…….呃啊——射给我吧呜呜……”克里斯蒂亚诺的穴口已经被男人的耻毛摩擦的红肿了，内壁更是艳红不堪，他紧紧地抱住曼朱基奇先生，如同小兽一般摇尾乞怜。  
克罗地亚人被刺激得低吼了一声，坚持了一个小时、已然压抑许久的浓稠精液终于全部射在了那个温暖的洞穴深处，同时，小穴最深处被火热的精液冲刷的快感也让克里斯蒂亚诺无法忍耐地射了出来。  
他们拥抱在一起达到了高潮。  
当曼朱基奇先生眯着眼睛欣赏身下的美景的时候，克里斯蒂亚诺已经没了力气，他的唇瓣和眼眶都红红的，赤裸的身躯上覆了一层亮晶晶的薄汗，显得那么迷人又脆弱。  
不过克罗地亚人最喜欢的还是克里斯蒂亚诺的那双眼睛，既带着情欲的懵懂，又有被驯服的爱意。  
他低下头去亲了亲葡萄牙人湿漉漉的睫毛，便抱着他前往淋浴室了。

——经历数天的蛰伏，曼朱基奇先生终于捕获了最渴望的猎物。  
——想必到这里你才和克里斯蒂亚诺一样懵懂地明白，想要捕获猎物入网的猎人，原来不止他一个呢。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
那天之后克里斯蒂亚诺乖了不少，曼朱基奇先生保持警惕了两天，才渐渐安心下来——毕竟时刻提防着被人引诱的滋味可不好受。  
不过显然，他低估了克里斯蒂亚诺对这件事的坚持，也万万没料到：如果你放着这个葡萄牙人不管的话，他会得寸进尺。

那不过是葡萄牙人漫长职业生涯里再寻常不过的一粒进球，硬要说有什么特殊意义的话，是他身为尤文图斯球员第二次击破尤文图斯青年队球门的“里程碑”。他却笑得那么灿烂，像是在欧冠决赛上打进了制胜球一样。  
——欧冠决赛可不是什么好回忆。  
——但是他们两清了。  
没等曼朱基奇先生再想下去，温热的躯体就撞进了他怀里。  
克里斯蒂亚诺扑过来的拥抱多少有些让人猝不及防，大概是身高的缘故，他们之间的拥抱远没有媒体所称的Dybaldo那样契合。  
成熟男人的胸膛相撞，紧紧贴合，彼此后方挤过来的力度令他们近在咫尺地四目相对，仿佛下一秒空气里就能溅起四射的火花。  
克里斯蒂亚诺就着拥抱的姿势环住曼朱基奇先生，他的手指抚过克罗地亚人的后颈，似乎有片刻暧昧的摩挲，他的吐息也很近，曼朱基奇先生几乎能感受得到，因此他下意识地僵直了身体。  
——太近了。  
不可否认的，自从上一次在更衣室里擦枪走火后，每当克罗地亚人靠近克里斯蒂亚诺，都会陷入不可自拔的回忆，饶是极力控制也无法摆脱。  
他柔韧的腰摸上去是怎样的合手，他的唇舌如何柔软温热，他濡湿的睫毛眨动时翩然如蝴蝶，他难耐的呻吟与喘息多么动人……包括他有多紧。  
——他不能再靠近了，这太危险。  
葡萄牙人却没有如他所料，像在更衣室时一样亲昵地凑近克罗地亚人的耳畔，他们维持在了一个恰到好处的距离。  
他似乎说了什么话，可周围太吵了，曼朱基奇先生一点也没听清，他的印象里只有克里斯蒂亚诺好看得过分的笑容。  
他三十三岁了，笑起来的时候眼角当然会有细小的纹路，可连那也显得温柔。他的眼眸里也尽是笑意，朝气又明亮，如果不是肤色还没有完全白回来，任何人都不敢相信他有三十三岁吧。  
曼朱基奇先生是后知后觉才想到的：在他没有拉开与克里斯蒂亚诺之间距离的那一刻，战争的第一回合就以他的失败为结束了。

克里斯蒂亚诺总能得到他想要的，无论是别人梦寐以求的金球奖，还是惊人的财富，名声，抑或全球最多的粉丝……  
如果夸张一点形容的话，这个世界上只有两种人，爱他的人与恨他的人。而只要你在他身边待上一会儿，和他坐下来聊聊天，你很快就能成为前者了。  
因此克里斯蒂亚诺在尤文图斯依然过得顺风顺水，尽管他还没有为黑白军团取得一粒进球，这里的人们已经爱他如痴如狂。  
——也不是所有人，有一个例外。  
马里奥·曼朱基奇，尤文图斯风头无两的更衣室大佬，那个在他面前严肃而不苟言笑的克罗地亚人，世界杯赛场上他可不是这样的，或者说，面对着别人他都不是这样的。  
即使是在他们纵情欢愉的那一次，克罗地亚人也吝于展露笑意，他只对克里斯蒂亚诺笑过一两次，要么是带着嘲讽的嗤笑，要么是敷衍的浅笑。  
而且如果克里斯蒂亚诺没有看错的话，这几天，男人似乎有意地在避免和自己的过多接触，无论是肢体上的触碰，还是眼神之间的交流。  
——这怎么可能？  
葡萄牙卷毛咬着手指头百思不得其解。  
——和我做过的人，难道不应该都食髓知味，心心念念着下一次吗？怎么这个克罗地亚人不按常理出牌？只做过一次就够了吗？这么不求上进？我都还想再来一次呢！发展成固定炮友也不是不可以啊。  
决定了，等他屁股不那么疼了就开始下一次狩猎。


End file.
